1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of position devices. More particularly, it concerns a position device for a throttle valve unit, in which a throttle valve held by a throttle valve shaft is arranged adjustably in a housing unit that includes at least one Hall-effect angular rotation sensor unit that is arranged on the throttle valve unit. The sensor unit includes a stationary unit, a moving unit that can be moved relative to the stationary unit, a drive unit, and a transmission that is arranged between the moving unit and the drive unit. The housing unit encloses, at least partially, the stationary unit and the moving unit. Even more particularly, the invention concerns a Hall-effect angular rotation sensor device that includes a stationary unit and a moving unit that can be moved relative to the stationary unit. The housing unit encloses, at least partially, the stationary unit and the moving unit.
The present invention also relates generally to the field of adjusting devices. More particularly, it concerns an adjusting device for a throttle valve unit with a throttle valve, which is adjustably contained with a throttle valve shaft in a throttle valve housing. That housing contains at least a Hall-effect angular rotation sensor unit that is coupled with the throttle valve unit including: a stationary unit, a mobile unit that can be moved in relation to the stationary unit, a drive unit, a transmission that is positioned between the mobile unit and the drive unit, and a housing element that encloses at least partially the stationary and the mobile units and the transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
An adjusting device of particular interest is described in WO 95 14 911 A1. It consists of a throttle valve that is enclosed by a throttle valve housing. The throttle valve with a throttle valve shaft is arranged rotatably in the throttle valve housing. An angular rotation sensor, a transmission unit, and a motor unit (that are connected to each other) are arranged in a sensor housing. A specially-configured housing for electronic components contains a circuit unit separately. The individual housings can be stacked together. The angular rotation sensor consists of a stationary element, relative to which a rotating element can be moved. The stationary element is a stator element consisting of two partial, half-moon shaped stator elements, between which there is a distancing gap in which a Hall sensor is located. The rotating element is a ring magnet element that is retained by a magnet retaining unit connected to a shaft.
Although this adjusting device has exhibited at least a degree of utility, its assembly expense may be very high. In addition, it is not possible to mount the angular rotation sensor, the motor, and the transmission easily on different types of throttle valve units.
In WO 98 55 828 A1 an angular rotation sensor is described in which stator elements and a magnet element are configured in the shape of partial ring segments. While this configuration reduces the quantity of material needed to produce these parts, manufacturing and assembly costs may be very high.
Accordingly, and in view of the shortcomings listed above, it would be advantageous to develop an adjusting device and an angular rotation sensor device that are easy to manufacture, easy to assemble, and easy to connect. This task is solved by a position device and by an angular rotation sensor device according to the present disclosure.